Descendants of William I of England
This article lists some descendants of William I of England. *1. William I, King of England (1027-1087) *+ m. Matilda of Flanders (c1031-1083) *-----2. Robert III, Duke of Normandy (c1051-1134) *-----+ m1. Sibylla of Conversano (?-1103) *----------3. William Clito, Count of Flanders (1102-1128) *----------3. Henry of Normandy (c1102-?) *----------+ m. Sibylla of Anjou (1112-1165) *-----+ c1. Unknown *----------3. Richard of Normandy (?-1099) *----------3. William of Normandy (?-1110) *----------3. Unknown daughter *----------+ m. Helias of Saint-Saens *-----2. Richard of Normandy (c1054-1081) *-----2. Adeliza of Normandy (c1055-1065) *-----2. Cecilia of Normandy (c1055) *-----2. William II of England (c1056-1100) *-----2. Agatha of Normandy (c1064) *-----2. Constance of Normandy (c1061-1090) *-----+ m. Alan IV, Duke of Brittany (?-1119) *-----2. Adela of Normandy (c1062-1138) *-----+ m. Stephen II, Count of Blois (c1045-1102) *----------3. Guillaume of Blois (c1086-1150) *----------+ m. Agnes of Sulli (?-aft1104) *----------3. Theobald II de Champagne (c1088-1152) *----------+ m. Mathilde von Spanheim (c1107-c1160) *---------------4. Henri Ier de Champagne (c1126-1181) *---------------+ m. Marie Capet (1145-1198) *--------------------5. Scholastique of Champagne (?-1219) *--------------------+ m. William V of Macon *--------------------5. Henri II de Champagne (1166-1197) *--------------------+ m. Isabella I of Jerusalem (1172-1205) *-------------------------6. Alice de Champagne (c1195-1246) *-------------------------+ m. Hugh I of Cyprus (c1194-1218) *------------------------------7. Marie de Lusignan (c1215-c1252) *------------------------------+ m. Walter IV of Brienne (1205-1244) *-----------------------------------8. John, Count of Brienne (c1235-c1260) *-----------------------------------8. Hugh of Brienne (c1240-1296) *-----------------------------------+ m1. Isabella of La Roche *----------------------------------------9. Walter V of Brienne, Duke of Athens *----------------------------------------9. Agnes of Brienne *----------------------------------------+ m. John, Count of Joigny *-----------------------------------+ m2. Helena Komnena Dukaina of Epirus-Neopatras *----------------------------------------9. Joanna of Brienne *----------------------------------------+ m. Nicholas I Sanudo (?-1341) *------------------------------7. Isabelle de Lusignan (1216-1264) *------------------------------+ m. Henry of Antioch (c1200-1276) *-----------------------------------8. Hugues III de Lusignan (1235-1284) *-----------------------------------+ m. Isabella of Ibelin (1241-1324) *----------------------------------------9. Jean II de Lusignan (c1267-1285) *----------------------------------------9. Bohemond de Lusignan (c1268-1281) *----------------------------------------9. Henri de Lusignan (1271-1324) *----------------------------------------+ m. Constanza of Sicily (c1305-af1344) *----------------------------------------9. Amalric de Lusignan (c1272-1310) *----------------------------------------+ m. Isabella of Armenia, Princess of Tyre (c1275-1323) *---------------------------------------------10. Hugues de Lusignan (?-aft1318) *---------------------------------------------+ m. Eschive d'Ibelin *---------------------------------------------10. Henri de Lusignan (?-bef1323) *---------------------------------------------10. Guy de Lusignan (?-1344) *---------------------------------------------10. Jean de Lusignan (?-1343) *---------------------------------------------+ m. Sultana of Georgia *--------------------------------------------------THEIR DESCENDANTS *----------------------------------------9. Marie de Lusignan (1273-1322) *-----------------------------------8. Margaret of Cyprus (1244-1308) *------------------------------7. Henri I de Lusignan (1217-1253) *-----------------------------------8. Hugues II de Lusignan (c1253-1267) *-------------------------6. Philippa de Champagne (c1197-1250) *------------------------------7. Isabeau de Brienne (c1220-c1276) *--------------------5. Marie of Champagne (?-1204) *--------------------+ m. Baldwin I of Constantinople (1172-1205) *-------------------------6. Jeanne, Countess of Flanders (c1199-1244) *-------------------------+ m. Thomas II of Savoy (c1199-1259) *-------------------------6. Margaret II, Countess of Flanders (1202-1278) *-------------------------+ m. Bouchard d'Avesnes (1182-1244) *------------------------------7. Baldwin (?-c1219) *------------------------------7. Jan I van Avesnes (1218-1257) *------------------------------+ m. Aleid van Holland (bef1234-1284) *-----------------------------------8. John II, Count of Hainaut (1247-1304) *-----------------------------------+ m. Philippine of Luxemburg *----------------------------------------9. John, senior de Beaumont, Count of Ostervant (?-1302) *----------------------------------------9. Henry (?-1303) *----------------------------------------9. Simon *----------------------------------------9. William I, Count of Hainaut (c1286-1337) *----------------------------------------+ m. Jeanne of Valois (c1294-1342) *---------------------------------------------10. William II, Count of Hainaut (1307-1345) *---------------------------------------------+ m. Joanna, Duchess of Brabant (1322-1406) *---------------------------------------------10. John (?-1316) *---------------------------------------------10. Margaret, Countess of Hainaut (1311-1356) *---------------------------------------------+ m. Louis IV, Holy Roman Emperor (1282-1347) *--------------------------------------------------THEIR DESCENDANTS *---------------------------------------------10. Philippa of Hainault (1311-1369) *---------------------------------------------+ m. Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) *---------------------------------------------10. Agnes (?-1327) *---------------------------------------------10. Joanna of Hainaut (1315-1374) *---------------------------------------------+ m. William V, Duke of Jülich *---------------------------------------------10. Isabelle of Hainaut (1323-1361) *---------------------------------------------+ m. Robert of Namur *---------------------------------------------10. Louis (1325-1328) *----------------------------------------9. Jean, senior de Beaumont (1288-1356) *----------------------------------------+ m. Marguerite, Countess de Soissons *----------------------------------------9. Margaret (?-1342) *----------------------------------------+ m. Robert II of Artois *----------------------------------------9. Alix (?-1317) *----------------------------------------+ m. Roger Bigod, 5th Earl of Norfolk *----------------------------------------9. Isabelle (?-1305) *----------------------------------------+ m. Raoul de Clermont, senior de Nesle *----------------------------------------9. Jeanne *----------------------------------------9. Marie (1280-1354) *----------------------------------------+ m. Louis I, Duke of Bourbon *----------------------------------------9. Matilda, Abbess of Nivelles *----------------------------------------9. Willem de Cuser (1290-?) *-----------------------------------8. Bouchard, Bishop of Metz (1251-1296) *-----------------------------------8. Guy, Bishop of Utrecht (1253-1317) *-----------------------------------8. William, Bishop of Cambrai (1254-1296) *-----------------------------------8. Floris, stadholder of Zeeland and Prince of Achaea *------------------------------7. Baldwin, Lord of Beaumont (c1219-1295) *--------------------5. Theobald (1179-1201) *---------------4. Theobald V of Blois *---------------4. Adèle of Champagne *---------------+ m. Louis VII of France *---------------4. Isabelle of Champagne *---------------+ m1. Roger of Apulia (?-1148) *---------------+ m2. William Gouet IV (?-1170) *---------------4. Marie of Champagne *---------------+ m. Eudes II, Duke of Burgundy *---------------4. William White Hands (1135-1202) *---------------4. Stephen I of Sancerre (1133-1191), *---------------4. Agnes of Champagne (1207-?) *---------------+ m. Renaut II of Bar (?-1170) *---------------4. Margaret of Champagne *---------------4. Mathilde of Champagne *---------------+ m. Rotrou III of Perche (?-1191) *----------3. Odo of Blois *----------3. Stephen of England (c1095) *----------+ m. Matilda de Boulogne (1105-1152) *---------------4. Eustace IV (c1130) *---------------4. Marie de Boulogne (1136-1182) *----------------------5. Ida de Boulogne (c1160-1216) *---------------------------6. Mafalda de Dammartin (c1202-c1258) *----------------------5. Mathilde de Boulogne (c1163-c1211) *---------------------------6. Adelheid van Brabant (1190-1265) *---------------------------6. Maria van Brabant (1190-1260) *---------------------------6. Margarete van Brabant (1192-1231) *--------------------------------7. Hendrik van Gelre (?-1285) *--------------------------------7. Margaretha van Gelre (?-?) *--------------------------------7. Otto II van Gelre (c1215-1271) *---------------------------6. Hendrik II van Brabant (1207-1248) *--------------------------------7. Hendrik III van Brabant (-1261) *--------------------------------7. Filips van Brabant (?-?) *--------------------------------7. Mathildis van Brabant (1224-1288) *--------------------------------7. Beatrix van Brabant (1225-1288) *--------------------------------7. Maria van Brabant (c1226-1256) *--------------------------------7. Margaretha van Brabant (?-1277) *--------------------------------7. Heinrich von Hessen (1244-1308) *--------------------------------7. Elisabeth van Brabant (1243-1261) *---------------4. William of Blois (c1137-1159) *----------3. Lucia-Mahaut (?-1120) *----------+ m. Richard d'Avranches, 2nd Earl of Chester (?-1120) *----------3. Agnes of Blois *----------+ m. Hugh III of Le Puiset *----------3. Eléonore of Blois (?-1147) *----------3. Raoul I of Vermandois (?-1152) *----------3. Alix of Blois (?-1145) *----------+ m. Renaud III of Joigni (?-1134) *----------3. Lithuise of Blois (?-1118) *----------+ m. Milo I of Montlhéry *----------3. Henry of Blois *----------3. Humbert *----------3. Philip, Bishop of Châlons-sur-Marne (?-1100) *-----2. Henry I, King of England (1068-1135) *-----+ m1. Matilda (Edith) of Scotland (c1080-1118) *----------3. Euphamia (1101-1101) *----------3. Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) *----------+ m1. Heinrich V, Holy Roman Emperor (1081-1125) *----------+ m2. Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) *----------------4. Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *----------------+ m1. Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) *----------------------5. William, Count of Poitiers (1153-1156) *----------------------5. Henry, Duke of Normandy (1155-1183) *----------------------+ m. Marguerite of France (1158-c1197) *---------------------------6. William of England (1177-1177) *----------------------5. Matilda of England (1156-1189) *----------------------5. Richard I, King of England (1157-1199) *----------------------+ m. Berengaria of Navarre (c1163-c1230) *----------------------5. Geoffrey, Duke of Brittany (1158-1186) *----------------------+ m. Constance, Duchess of Brittany (1161-1201) *---------------------------6. Eleanor, Countess of Richmond (1184-1241) *---------------------------6. Matilda Plantagenet (c1185-c1185) *---------------------------6. Arthur I, Duke of Brittany (1187-1203) *----------------------5. Eleanor of England (1162-1214) *----------------------5. Joan of England (1165-1199) *----------------------5. John, King of England (1166-1216) *----------------------+ m1. Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) *----------------------+ m2. Isabella of Angoulême (c1188-1246) *---------------------------6. Henry III, King of England (1207-1272) *---------------------------+ m. Eleanor of Provence (c1220-1291) *--------------------------------7. Edward I, King of England (1239-1307) *--------------------------------+ m1. Eleanor of Castile, Countess of Ponthieu (c1241-1290) *-------------------------------------8. Katherine of England (c1260-1264) *-------------------------------------8. Joan of England (1265-1265) *-------------------------------------8. John Plantagenet (1266-1271) *-------------------------------------8. Henry Plantagenet (1268-1274) *-------------------------------------8. Eleanor of England (1269-1298) *-------------------------------------8. Joan of Acre (1272-1307) *-------------------------------------+ m. Gilbert de Clare, 7th Earl of Hertford (1243-1295) *------------------------------------------9. Margaret de Clare (1293-1342) *------------------------------------------+ m. Piers Gaveston, 1st Earl of Cornwall (1284-1312) *-----------------------------------------------10. Joan Gaveston (1312-?) *-----------------------------------------------+ m. Hugh de Audley, 1st Earl of Gloucester (1289-1347) *-----------------------------------------------10. Margaret de Audley (1318-1347) *-----------------------------------------------+ m. Ralph Stafford, 1st Earl of Stafford (1301-1372) *----------------------------------------------------THEIR DESCENDANTS *-----------------------------------8. Alfonso Plantagenet, Earl of Chester (1273-1284) *-----------------------------------8. Margaret of England (1275-After 1333) *-----------------------------------8. Berengaria of England (1276-Before 1278) *-----------------------------------8. Mary of England (1278-1332) *-----------------------------------8. Elizabeth of England (1281-1316) *-----------------------------------8. Edward II, King of England (1284-1327) *-----------------------------------+ m. Isabella of France (c1292-1358) *----------------------------------------9. Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) *----------------------------------------+ m. Philippa of Hainault (1311-1369) *---------------------------------------------10. Edward of Woodstock, Prince of Wales (1330-1376) (DESCENDANTS) *---------------------------------------------10. Isabella of England (1332-bef1382) *---------------------------------------------10. Joan of England (1335-1348) *---------------------------------------------10. William Plantagenet (c1336-1337) *---------------------------------------------10. Lionel of Antwerp, 1st Duke of Clarence (1338-1368) (DESCENDANTS) *---------------------------------------------10. John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) *---------------------------------------------+ m1. Blanche of Lancaster (1342-1369) *--------------------------------------------------THEIR DESCENDANTS *---------------------------------------------10. Edmund of Langley, 1st Duke of York (1341-1402) *---------------------------------------------10. Blanche of England (1342-1342) *---------------------------------------------10. Mary of England (1344-1362) *---------------------------------------------10. Margaret of England (1346-After 1361) *---------------------------------------------10. William of Windsor (1348-1348) *---------------------------------------------10. Thomas of Woodstock, 1st Duke of Gloucester (1355-1397) *----------------------------------------9. John of Eltham, Earl of Cornwall (1316-1336) *----------------------------------------9. Eleanor of England (1318-1355) *----------------------------------------9. Joan of England (1321-1362) *------------------------------+ m2. Margaret of France (1279-1317) *-----------------------------------8. Thomas of Brotherton, 1st Earl of Norfolk (1300-1338) *-----------------------------------8. Edmund of Woodstock, 1st Earl of Kent (1301-1330) *-----------------------------------8. Eleanor of England (1306-1311) *------------------------------7. Margaret of England (1240-1275) *------------------------------7. Beatrice of England (1242-1275) *------------------------------7. Edmund, 1st Earl of Lancaster (1245-1296) *------------------------------7. Richard of England (c1247-1256) *------------------------------7. John of England (c1250-1256) *------------------------------7. Henry of England (c1252-c1252) *------------------------------7. Katherine of England (1253-1257) *-------------------------6. Richard, Earl of Cornwall, King of the Romans (1209-1272) *-------------------------6. Joan of England (1210-1238) *-------------------------6. Isabella of England (1214-1241) *-------------------------6. Eleanor of England (1215-1275) *--------------------+ m3. Clementia (?-?) *-------------------------6. Joan of England (1190-1236) *---------------+ m2. Ida de Tosny (?-?) *--------------------5. William Longespee, 3rd Earl of Salisbury (c1176-1226) *--------------------+ m. Ela, Countess of Salisbury (?-?) *-------------------------6. William II Longespee (c1212-1250) *-------------------------6. Richard Longespee (?-?) *-------------------------6. Stephen Logespee (?-1260) *-------------------------6. Nicholas Longespee (?-1297) *-------------------------6. Isabella Longespee (?-?) *-------------------------6. Petronilla (?-?) *-------------------------6. Ella Longespee (?-?) *-------------------------6. Ida Longespee (?-?) *---------------+ m3. Ykenai (?-?) *--------------------5. Geoffrey Longespee, Archbishop of York (?-1212) *---------------4. Geoffrey VI d'Anjou, Count of Nantes (1134-1158) *---------------4. Guillaume d'Anjou (1136-1164) *----------3. William of Normandy (1103-1120) *----------3. Richard of Normandy (?-1120) *-----+ c1. Unknown *----------3. Robert, 1st Earl of Gloucester (1090-1147) *----------+ m. Mabel of Gloucester *---------------4. William Fitz Robert, 2nd Earl of Gloucester (?-1183) *---------------4. Roger, Bishop of Worcester (?-1179) *---------------4. Hamon (?-1159) *---------------4. Robert of Ilchester *---------------4. Matilda of Gloucester (?-1189) *---------------+ m. Ranulph de Gernon, 2nd Earl of Chester (1099-1153) *--------------------5. Richard de Meschines (1143-?) *--------------------5. Joanna de Meschines (1145-?) *--------------------5. Beatrix de Meschines (1146-?) *--------------------+ m1. Ralph ap Eynion, Lord of Malpas *-------------------------6. Margaret de Malpas *-------------------------6. David de Malpas (1167-?) *-------------------------+ m. Margaret de Malpas (c1167-?) *------------------------------7. William de Malpas (1187-?) *------------------------------+ m. Beatrix de Mohaut (1190-?) *-----------------------------------8. Roger de Malpas (1210-?) *-----------------------------------+ m. William de Malpas (1246-?) *----------------------------------------9. William de Malpas (1278-?) *----------------------------------------9. John de Malpas (1280-?) *----------------------------------------9. Hugh de Malpas (1282-?) *----------------------------------------9. David de Malpas (1285-?) *----------------------------------------+ m. Catherine de Egerton (1287-?) *---------------------------------------------10. David de Malpas (1318-?) *---------------------------------------------+ m. Katherine Bickerton (1330-?) *--------------------------------------------------THEIR DESCENDANTS *--------------------+ m2. William le Belward (1130-?) *--------------------5. Hugh de Kevelioc, 3rd Earl of Chester (1147-1181) *--------------------+ m. Bertrade de Montfort (1155-1227) *-------------------------6. Ranulph de Blondeville de Meschines, 4th Earl of Chester (1172-1232) *-------------------------6. Maud of Chester (1171-1233) *-------------------------6. Mabel of Chester (c1173-?) *-------------------------+ m. William d'Aubigny, 3rd Earl of Arundel (bef1180-1221) *------------------------------7. Maud d'Aubigny (?-?) *------------------------------7. Cicely d'Aubigny (?-?) *------------------------------7. Colette d'Aubigny (?-?) *------------------------------7. William d'Aubigny, 4th Earl of Arundel (?-1224) *------------------------------7. Hugh d'Aubigny, 5th Earl of Arundel (?-1243) *------------------------------7. Isabel d'Aubigny (?-?) *------------------------------7. Nicole d'Aubigny (1206-1240) *------------------------------+ m. Roger de Somery (1208-1273) *-----------------------------------8. Joan de Somery (1232-1282) *-----------------------------------8. Margaret de Somery (?-1293) *-----------------------------------8. Maud de Somery (?-?) *-------------------------6. Agnes of Chester (?-1247) *-------------------------6. Hawise of Chester (1180-1242) *-------------------------6. Unknown daughter (?-?) *---------------4. Philip, Castellan of Cricklade *----------+ c. Isabel de Douvres *----------3. Maud FitzRoy *----------3. Constance FitzRoy *----------3. Mabel FitzRoy *----------3. Aline FitzRoy *----------3. Gilbert FitzRoy *-----+ c2. Ansfrid (1070-?) *----------3. Juliane de Fontevrault (1090-?) *----------3. Fulk FitzRoy (1092-?) *----------3. Richard of Lincoln (1094-1120) *-----+ c3. Sybil Corbet (1077-?) *----------3. Sybilla de Normandy *----------3. William Constable *----------3. Reginald de Dunstanville, 1st Earl of Cornwall (?-1175) *----------3. Gundred of England (1114-1146) *----------3. Rohese of England *-----+ c4. Edith *----------3. Robert FitzEdith (1093-1172) *----------3. Matilda du Perche (?-1120) *----------3. Adeliza FitzEdith *-----+ c5. Gieva de Tracy *----------3. William de Tracy *-----+ c6. Nest of South Wales (c1080-c1130) *----------3. Henry FitzHenry (c1114-1157) *-----+ c7. Isabel de Beaumont *----------3. Isabel Hedwig of England *----------3. Matilda FitzRoy Category:Descendants of William I of England Note that this page is used as a template on William's /descendants subpage External links *The William the Conqueror Database - by Alan Freer *William's descendants by Leo van de Pas